


Zum Wesentlichen kommen

by LeSmouFan



Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Sexual Content, flirten, thiel is angry
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 12:44:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeSmouFan/pseuds/LeSmouFan
Summary: Boerne macht eindeutig zweideutige Bemerkungen, was Thiel auf die Palme bringt und die Kolleginnen verwundert. Dass das so nicht geht, muss Thiel dem Professor wirklich im stillen Kämmerchen mitteilen.





	Zum Wesentlichen kommen

**Author's Note:**

> Es ist jetzt nichts weltbewegendes geworden, aber dennoch.   
Boerne hat halt eine freche Schnute und Thiel zu wenig Argumente..
> 
> Für meine Verhältnisse was kurzes :-)  
Ich hoffe, ihr findet es trotzdem ganz.. nett :-)

„Könnten wir dann bitte zum Wesentlichen kommen?", fragte Thiel, begleitet von einem Augenrollen und anschließendem Kopfschütteln.

„Glauben Sie mir, Thiel, das wollen Sie nicht."

Boernes Lippen umspielten ein freches Grinsen. Nadeshda und Alberich hingegen sahen etwas komisch aus der Wäsche und warfen dem Kommissar fragende Blicke zu. Dieser aber zuckte nur die Schultern, als wüsste er auch nicht, was Boerne damit hatte andeuten wollen.

„Seit wann wollen Sie denn nicht zur Sache kommen, Chef? Sie sind doch sonst ein Mann der Tat!“

„Alberich, was ist das wieder für eine Frage? Wann ich zur Sache komme entscheide ich immer noch selbst. Hierfür benötige ich nun wirklich keine kleinen Spitzen ihrerseits und wenn ich sage klein" er blickte auf sie herab „dann meine ich klein."

Nun wusste auch Haller nichts mehr zu sagen und sah stattdessen entnervt zu Nadeshda.

„Fragen wir doch den Herrn Thiel ob wir jetzt direkt hier zur Sache kommen möchten. Na Herr Hauptkommissar? Wie haben wir's?"

„Boerne!", zischte Thiel, der genau wusste, was hier gerade unterschwelliges durch den Raum flatterte.

„Ich glaube der hat zu viel Desinfektionsmittel geschnüffelt. Wenn Sie was aufschlussreicheres hervorzubringen haben, dann lassen Sie es uns wissen."

Schnaubend verschränkte Boerne auf Grund Thiels Worte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Kleingeister! Spaß versteht hier wohl auch niemand mehr."

Thiel zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und atmete durch.

Warum tat Boerne das? Schon wieder! Das Thema hatten sie doch letzte Woche erst.

„Wissen Se' was Nadeshda? Gehen Se' mit Frau Haller Mittagessen und ich nehm mir Boerne vor."

„Sehr gerne, werter Herr Nachbar. Bei mir im Büro oder direkt hier?"

Dabei wackelte er vielsagend mit seinen Augenbrauen, was Thiels Puls direkt in die Höhe schießen ließ.

Der Mann konnte ihn wirklich fuchsteufelswild machen.

„Das hört sich gut an. Drei Straßen weiter hat ein neuer Grieche geöffnet. Wollen wir den testen?", hörte er Haller noch fragen, als sie mit Nadeshda im Schlepptau den Raum verließ.

„So... und jetzt zu Ihnen!"

Thiel atmete durch, um sich für einen ordentlichen Anpfiff zu wappnen, doch der Professor drehte sich postwendend um und ging in sein Büro.

„Boerne!"

Das war doch echt die Höhe! Der ließ ihn hier doch jetzt nicht einfach so stehen oder?

Thiel war wirklich genervt. Er hatte einen Fall zu lösen und Boerne hatte nichts blöderes zu tun, als kryptisches Gesabbel von sich zu geben und damit seine Ermittlungen zu behindern.

Das konnte Thiel ja überhaupt nicht leiden.

Sofort folgte er dem dunkelhaarigen und knallte hinter sich die Tür ins Schloss.

„Sonst geht's aber gut oder?", wetterte der Kommissar los. Boerne hingegen, zog, statt zu antworten, sein Jackett aus und tat dies mit aller Sorgfalt.

„Also mir geht's in der Tat bestens.", meinte er dann schließlich doch und wendete sich dem muffigen Kollegen zu.

Nur Boerne konnte es schaffen, ihn binnen kürzester Zeit so auf die Palme zu bringen. In diesen Momenten würde er ihn am liebsten packen und schütteln. Fragen ob der andere noch alle beisammen hatte oder ob er ihn wirklich auf den Arm nehmen wollte.

Thiel war geladen. Er wollte seinem Ärger Luft machen, aber irgendwas hinderte ihn daran, wie Rumpelstilzchen durch das Büro zu hüpfen. Boerne hinderte ihn. Der kam nämlich jetzt auf ihn zu und lächelte ihn unfassbar ausdrucksstark an.

„Thiel.. Wir wollen im Grunde doch beide das Gleiche oder irre ich mich?"

Boerne drückte Thiel mit seinem Körper gegen die Tür. Eigentlich hätte sich der Kommissar ja gerne gewährt, aber das Gewicht des Professors ließ ihm wenig Spielraum.

„Boerne, was soll das werden?"

Gut, dann musste er sich halt mit Worten helfen.

„Ich würde schon gerne zum Wesentlichen kommen."

Weiche Lippen legten sich an seinen Hals.

„Von mir aus auch zur Sache."

Eine Hand schob sich unter das Shirt des Hauptkommissars.

„Boerne!", startete Thiel einen neuen Anlauf und versuchte sich aus dessen Griff zu winden.

Boerne aber ließ sich nicht beirren, pinnte Thiel noch fester an die Tür und fixierte seine Hände ebenfalls dagegen.

„Man, Boerne. Wir sind hier nicht alleine. Aufhören!"

Das war doch jetzt wirklich nicht mehr normal oder? Was sollte dieser Mist hier denn werden?

„Also ich sehe niemanden."

Boerne leckte mit der Zunge über die dünne Haut seines Halses, nach oben bis zum Ohr.

„Die Damen sind längst in freudiger Erwartung auf dem Weg zum Essen.", sprach der Pathologe weiter und drückte seine Körpermitte gegen Thiels. Scharf sog der Kleinere die Luft ein und schloss automatisch die Augen.

„Du kannst hier doch nicht so zweideutige Andeutungen vom Stapel lassen."

Thiel wunderte sich selbst, dass er das so lässig über die Lippen gebracht hatte.

„Ach nein?"

Boerne ließ von Thiels Händen ab und legte seine Lippen auf die des anderen. Zart knabberte er an Thiels Unterlippe, was dem Kommissar den Atem raubte.

Verdammt, warum war er nur Wachs in seinen Händen? Das war doch wirklich nicht mehr normal.

„Ich weiß genau, dass ich dich reize. In jeglicher Hinsicht."

Boerne begann frech zu grinsen.

„Als ob!", stieß Thiel hervor und versuchte so selbstsicher wie möglich zu klingen.

„Und was ist das? Deine Dienstwaffe?", fragte Boerne amüsiert, als er seinem Kollegen in den Schritt griff und diesen zu massieren begann.

Thiel musste einsehen, dass er gegen Boerne nicht ankam und in Anbetracht dessen, dass die Frauen wirklich weg waren, hatte er auch gar nicht mehr so viel dagegen, die weiße Flagge zu hissen.

„Möglicherweise."

Mehr konnte er nicht sagen. Die Hände des anderen lenkten ihn viel zu sehr ab.

„Ist die denn scharf?"

Boerne sorgte für etwas Abstand, aber nur um Knopf und Reißverschluss öffnen zu können.

„Davon kannst du ausgehen!"

Jetzt war es Thiel, der das Ruder übernahm und Boerne gegen seinen Schreibtisch drängte.

Über das Wesentliche der Obduktion und das inakzeptable Verhalten des Professors würden sie danach ja auch noch sprechen können.

** *~The End~***


End file.
